The invention pertains to a nozzle of a static mixer that is configured to removably receive an attachment accessory thereon, particularly, in a desired fixed orientation.
Static mixers for dispensing fluids such as adhesives, sealants, caulks, etc., from a multi-component dispenser often require the attachment of nozzle accessories, for example, shaped dispensers, extensions, hoses etc. These accessories are typically attached to the outlet tip of a static mixer with either an externally threaded mount which is integral with the outlet tip or by snap fitting or frictional engagement arrangements with a retaining shoulder as is well known in the art.
Existing snap on and thread on accessories are both deficient in one manner or another. Snap on accessories can be rotated to any position but have no means to retain them in any one position. Thread on accessories become secure in only one position. There is a need for a nozzle which can securely retain an attachment or accessory in a desired orientation and maintain the attachment in the desired alignment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a outlet tip for a static mixer that is configured to secure accessories and prevent rotation or provide a desired amount of resistance to rotation in a manner such that the accessories are easily attached and detached from the nozzle and while ensuring that such attachments or accessories maintain a desired orientation with respect to the axis of the static mixer.
The desired amount of resistance to rotation depends on the type of accessory. While many variations in geometry can be designed for either of the two mating surfaces, it is in general best to keep constant the geometry of the common component, i.e. static mixer nozzle, and to vary the geometry of the accessory. For example, when an elbow or other highly asymmetrical part is to be mounted on an outlet tip, both parts must be of a highly interlocking design and provide a maximum resistance to rotation. Form tips such as a narrow fan need only a small amount of resistance to rotation. This is best accomplished by using less depth in the anti-rotation feature of the accessory while the outlet tip geometry remains consistent with a maximum depth of such an anti-rotation feature.
According to the invention there is provided a static mixer apparatus comprising a static mixer, having a static mixer element housed in an elongate tubular member terminated at an outlet tip by a dispensing assembly accessory mounting structure fast with the member, and an asymmetric dispensing accessory releasably affixed to said structure with a desired maintainable accessory orientation about an axis defined by the structure, the structure further comprising a generally cylindrical accessory mounting boss coaxial with said axis and defining the outlet tip having an outlet for mixed material from the mixer; a projection extending radially from said boss for engagement with a cooperating feature of said dispensing accessory to determine and maintain at least one said desired orientation of that accessory, relative to said structure, about said axis.
Also according to the invention there is provided a static mixer apparatus comprising a static mixer, having a static mixer element housed in an elongate tubular member terminated at an outlet tip by a dispensing assembly accessory mounting structure fast with the member, and an angled nozzle extension releasably affixed to said structure with a desired maintainable nozzle extension orientation about an axis defined by the mounting structure; (a) the mounting structure comprising a generally cylindrical extension mounting boss coaxial with said axis and defining the outlet tip having an outlet for mixed material from the mixer; and a projection extending radially from said boss for engagement with a cooperating feature of said nozzle extension to determine and maintain at least one desired orientation of that nozzle extension, relative to said structure, about said axis; and (b) the angled nozzle extension comprising a further nozzle accessory mounting structure, defining an outlet axis intersecting said axis defined by the structure, for releasably affixing a dispensing accessory to the extension with a desired maintainable orientation about said outlet axis, the further mounting structure comprising: a generally cylindrical extension mounting boss coaxial with said outlet axis and defining a dispensing outlet for mixed material from the mixer; and a projection extending radially from said extension boss for engagement with a cooperating feature of a said dispensing accessory to determine and maintain at least one desired orientation of that accessory, relative to said further structure, about said outlet axis.
Further according to the invention there is provided a static mixer apparatus comprising a static mixer, having a static mixer element housed in an elongate tubular member terminated at an outlet tip by a dispensing assembly accessory mounting structure fast with the member, an angled nozzle extension, and a dispensing accessory, the angled nozzle extension being releasably affixed to said structure with a desired maintainable nozzle extension orientation about an axis defined by the mounting structure; (a) the mounting structure comprising a generally cylindrical extension mounting boss coaxial with said axis and defining the outlet tip having an outlet for mixed material from the mixer; and a projection extending radially from said boss for engagement with a cooperating feature of said nozzle extension to determine and maintain at least one desired orientation of that nozzle extension, relative to said structure, about said axis; (b) the nozzle extension comprising a further nozzle accessory mounting structure, defining an outlet axis intersecting said axis defined by the structure, for releasably affixing a dispensing accessory to the extension with a desired maintainable orientation about said outlet axis, the further mounting structure comprising a generally cylindrical extension mounting boss coaxial with said outlet axis and defining a dispensing outlet for mixed material from the mixer; and a projection extending radially from said extension boss for engagement with a cooperating feature of a said dispensing accessory to determine and maintain at least one desired orientation of that accessory, relative to said further structure, about said outlet axis; and (c) the dispensing accessory comprising a dispensing accessory affixing structure, defining an inlet axis coaxial with the nozzle extension outlet axis when the dispensing accessory is releasably affixed thereto, the affixing structure comprising at least one further projection defining the cooperating feature, said further projection extending radially from said affixing structure to engage the projection of the nozzle extension to maintain at least one said desired orientation of the dispensing assembly about the outlet axis of the dispensing accessory.